thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Sophie Knight
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Sophie Knight Gender: Female Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Venus Godly Parent Choice 2: Arcus Godly Parent Choice 3: Fortuna Cohort Choice 1: 1st Cohort Choice 2: 2nd Faceclaim: Brittany Snow ---- Appearance: Sophie has shoulder length, curly blonde hair and almond blue eyes. She stands to about 5'10 and has white flawless skin and a beautiful figure. She is very beautiful, some would mistake her as a Daughter of Venus (If she isn't one). Personality: Sophie is known to be an outgoing person, she likes to try new things and be adventureous and take on challanges. She doesn't like to lose though and will try her hardest at everything and anything. She doesn't like to follow orders though, and does things on her own time and how she wants them to be done. She though, does like to flirt a little bit with the boys. But only every once in a while, she isn't that ''fond of flirting. It's just something she does in her past time. '''History: '''Sophie was born to Michael Knight on June 1st, 1996. Her father was a very powerful business man and was very known throughout the Business world. When Sophie and her older sister were born, they were just another add on and another thing to worry about for their father. Her older sister, Ella, was the one who looked out and cared for her the most. Her father never spent time with the two, and was always gone on trips and business. She was mostly raised by her sister and maids and butlers, she barely even knew what her father looked like because he was gone ''all ''the time and ignored her. Sophie and her sister had been lonely, longing for someone to play with their own age. One day while her and her sister were out playing Hide n' Seek she had stumbled upon Will. She had asked him a few questions about why he was there, and it turns out that he had simply been wandering the forest and stumbled upon them. Sophie, Ella and Will soon became Best Friends. Hanging out whenever they could, and always playing together. The maids had found out about this, but let it slide because they were just kids and really. What could they do? But then one horrible day, three men had burst into their home while their father was gone and the maids and butlers were outside working. Leaving Ella and Sophie alone, the three men had attacked the two girls and had shot Ella and killed her. Sophie had fled the house before she saw Ella die, and managed to escape. She had stumbled upon a small home, which at the time she didn't know was William's. She had entered, only to find a dead body and no one else in sight. She searched through the home and gathered some food and grabbed a jacket and a small knife and left. She had managed to fend off monsters and survive on her own for a few weeks, she had come across a few other demigods who had taught her and warned her about the on coming things and the Gods. She soon found the Wolf house and was taught by Lupa and was sent off to camp. . . '''Weapons:' Sophie uses two daggers that are made from Imperial gold with a steel hilt. The hilt has ___ symbol on it and is glossy and shiny. She takes good care of it and keeps it with her at all times. ---- Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) '''A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. "Fear Leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering." 04:12, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed